


Don't Tell (#197 Hover)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, DADT Repeal, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby's still a little Army and Army rules still apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell (#197 Hover)

Colby knew he wasn't Army anymore but some things stuck, drilled in too deep.

But times were changing, new President, new Congress. Promises were made.

The words hovered at the edge of his lips every day as he read the paper. He was sure it would be headline news.

Who would he tell first? David? No more secrets between them. Don? The boss should know. Or maybe the one he loved?

Raised in liberal academia he was sure Charlie wouldn't care but Colby was sure it would hurt worse than hate when he didn't hear the same words in return.


End file.
